Fun and Games
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Bella meets Alice at a bar and neither expected the night to end like this... ALICE/BELLA oneshot... Rated M for sexual content and language and bondage... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... AH, OOC, FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Fun and Games**

**All Human**

**Alice/Bella**

She stared at me from across the bar, her eyes were praying on my body. She was on the short side, she looked like a little pixie with spikey black hair she was the most gorgeous thing ive ever seen in my life. I blushed and turned from her gaze and continued to drink my beer. This was my favorite gay bar in town, not that there were very many but there were a few. Once a month I would come here to see if i could get a date or at least a one night stand because ya i was that desperate, but no one was into the rough dirty sex I was in to so it made finding someone kind of hard. But i still try every month.

I looked over to her again to find her staring at me, when she caught me she gave me a seducive smile that melted my insides and heated my core. I smiled what I tried to make a seducive smile back. It must of worked because when i turned around she came to me and wrapped her little pixie arms around my waist and said "Hey gorgeous, what's a girl like you doing at a single gay bar like this?" she said in the most seducive voice i've ever heard, it made me shiver to my core.

I turn around to face the little pixie and said "I could say the same thing about you beautiful." i winked at her and i swear i saw a little blush come to her cheeks. She turned away and smiled a little pixie smile.

" I always come here once a month to see if i could get a good girl to bring home, and it looks like i found someone." she winked and i blushed a bright red. She spread my legs and she walked inbetween them to get closer to me. "mmm I think i got the perfect one." she winked again and gripped my hips tight, pulling me as close as possible. She put her head in the crook of my neck and started to run her nose up and down my neck. I whimpered slightly and turned my head to give her better access.

"mmm you smell so good." she moaned into my ear as she took my earlobe in her mouth and played with it.

I moaned and leaned down to her ear "mmm you're so amazing, do you know what your doing to me?" She laughed her little pixie laugh and smiled at me.

"hmm no I don't but i think i know now." she smiled as she cupped my pussy in her little hand. I groaned and thrust my hips into her hand "yep i'd say i know very much what i do to you." she smiled and then looked into my eyes, then leaned into my ear and said. "Does this big girl like it rough and dirty?"

i could've praised the heavens, this little devil likes it rough and dirty and likes me. "oh ya i like it real rough." I moaned into her ear. I felt her little body shiver under me, I laughed and she looked at me, her eyes glazed over with lust. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door quickly to a yello Porche.

she shoved me against the door and kissed me rough and hard, I moaned into the kiss and let my hands roam her petite form as hers scrached down my neck and to my breasts messaging them roughly. I broke the kiss and leaned my head back on the car as she messaged me, panting and moaning. She stopped messaging me and i whimpered at the loss, she leaned against me and moaned in my ear "get in, goin to my place, now." I nodded quickly and got in.

Like at the speed of light she was in the car with it running, and out of the parking lot going ninety nothing down the highway. It was a good thing there was almost no one on the road or i'm positive we would've wrecked.

We went to the other side of town to the richer side of town. I'd never really been down here and it was amazing how much bigger the houses got, especially since I only lived in an appartment. We pulled up to a brick three story building, fully manicured lawn, and tons of flowers everywhere.

"oh my god you live here it's beautiful." i smiled at her as i got out of the car.

"its nothing compared to what i'm looking at right now." she said as she was looking at my chest.

I laugh and get close to her and say "i'll give you a full view in a minute." I winked at her and we headed inside. Right when we got inside I was being shoved into the door by a little pixie. She pinned my arms on the door and started to kiss me rough and hard. i whimpered and melted into the kiss.

"are you going to submit to me..umm what's your name?" she laughed and started to kiss and fondle with my chest.

"b-bellla... god don't stop please." I moaned as she messaged my chest through my shirt. She laughed again and then took my hand and took me into the first door that she saw. I'm guessing she didn't remember what was in here because it was just an office with a desk and books all around. I look into her lust filled eyes and kiss her hard and rough, pushing her into the bookcase, a few books falling down. She moaned and let her tongue attack the inside of my mouth which I loved, then she started to suck on my tongue and message it with her own. i gasped and moaned loudly." god your so amazing you better not fucking stop." I say quickly.

She smiles at me then goes over to the desk and wipes everything off of it then she gives me the come here finger. I quickly obeyed and suddenly she was on her knees locking me into the holes in the floor. She came back up and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. She comes up and pushes me to the desk so i'm laying on it. She sits on my hips and leans foward to kiss me hard. I kiss her back and shove my tongue into her mouth trying to dominate the kiss, but she shoved it back and put hers in mine, god that turned me on so much when someone can dominate me. She locked up my hands behind me too. Now I was her prisoner that she could do whatever she pleased, i had never been so terified, or turned on in my life.

"hmmm i don't like this picture, you still have all your clothes on." Like lightning my clothes were in shards on the other side of the room, except for my panties. I moaned softly as she sat on me again, leaned down and started to lick and suck on my neck slowly.

"uhh god, that feels good." I moan in her ear queitly

She laughs and says "There's no god here, it's just me, I'm alice by the way." I smile, but then pout because she gets off of me. "So you like it rough huh?" she says seducively. i nod quickly hoping that she could help me with my problems. She smiles and she has a thinking look on her face then she says "i'll be right back, i think i can help with that little fetish of yours."

I pout but nod, she leaves quickly and I lay there thinking "what could she possibly have that would do that?"

My question was answered when she came back in a leather corset that was so low her nipples came out of the top, she had a whip and a... was that a strapon? oh god this was going to be good.

She came over to me and once again stradled my waist but this time she slowly started to circle my nipples with her sharp nails, making them hard as a rock and me begging for more. "oh fucking shit ali, fuck don't stop." I pant as she keeps smiling at me. She pulled away and i was getting ready to pout but suddenly she leaned down and started to devour my left nipple with her teeth, biting roughly while her hand messaged the neglected one. I arched my back and screamed her name, still panting I thrust my hips into hers trying to get some friction for my throbbing core.

Oh and did she give it to me, she started to grind against me hard and fast occasionally making circles. she smiles seducively at me as she pinches my nipples hard and fast.

I moan and grind back saying "fuckin a that feels so good ali... uhhh.. don..nt st..top... fuck."

"you like that? you like me grinding into that perfect little pussy of yours huh? my little naughty girl." all I could do was nod, I didn't trust my mouth enough to speak becides moaning and whispering the occasional "fuck" or her name.

She quickly got off of me and i growled at her "you better get the fuck back here and finish what you started."

She laughs menacingly and says "oh don't worry i will." then she pulls out the whip and smacks it right on my already sensitive nipple. I scream in pain and pleasure, I'd never had that done before It was an all new high that I could never get used to, just like her. She started whipping other places on me, each one more pleasurable than the last, until I was a pile of turned on mush on the desk, begging her to fuck me.

She put down the whip and came to stand in between my legs."what's that bella? you want me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours?" she let her fingers glide along my lips that were soaked with my juices, just like my thighs. It was like niagra falls down there she had turned me on so much.

"yes, yes Ali please." I panted as i thrust into her trying to move things along, but she moved her hands away from my lips and started to play with my thighs, I growled at her for not doing what I wanted but then she put her finger right on my rock hard clit and i screamed in pleasure, I almost came right then it felt so good.

She smiles and leans her head down "I want you to beg for it bella, beg for me to do these naughty things to you," she purred in my ear. My head rolled as did my eyes at her sexiness. That was the Hottest thing ever.

"Ali please fuck me, I need your fingers in me so bad, oh fuck feel how wet i am for you Ali fuck me now!" i panted. she smiled at me then got on her knees and pulled away my panties slowly, opened up my lips and dove right in.

I screamed and my body arched all the way off of the desk as she devoured my aching pussy, her amazing tongue working me like a pro, getting every spot in my aching core. "Fucking shit Alice! ohhh don't stop... sooo... good. uhhh... fuck."

I hear her laugh from down there then she takes her tongue out of my core and replaces it with three fingers thrusting long and hard as her tongue licks all the cum off of my thighs and lips, taking extra time on my lips to suck and nibble on them. That was my weak spot, it make me quiver to the bone in pleasure, but she hasn't found the thing that really makes it all.

Then she finally found it, she licked my clit from top to bottom and everywhere around it, I felt it twich and i heard her laugh, then she started to suck on it.

"FUCK ALICE, OH GOD I'M SO CLOSE, MAKE ME CUM ALI MAKE ME CUM NOW!" I screamed to her as i thrust harder than i ever have, my stomach like an atom bomb ready to explode in me.

She started to purr on my clit, making me twich in pleasure then she said "cum my bella cum all over my face." She took my clit in her mouth and bit down hard.

The bomb exploded, Sending pleasure waves through my whole body. I screamed her name and my body came completely off the table once again. She continued to thrust to make my orgasm last longer.

she pulled out slowly and then came on top of me and licked all of me off of her moaning and rolling her eyes as she did. Then she kissed me with my juices all over her lips. I moaned softly already turned on again by tasting myself on her.

"I'm not done with you yet my naughty girl." she said seducively to me. She went to the other side of the room and grabbed the strap on and quickly slid it on. She stepped in between me and started rubbing her fake cock all over my pussy to get it nice and wet. I moaned as my head rolled from side to side.

Without warning she thrust hard into me, filling my core completely. I gasped and spread my legs wide letting her have more room.

She thrust in and out at an impossible speed, hitting all the right spots, making me a mess on the desk, unable to do anything but moan her name.

"god bella I love this position i get to watch those amazing tits bounce around while i'm fucking you, that's so fucking hot." she moaned as she continued to thrust hard and fast.

"fuck ali i'm so... cloooose... uhh harder, harder, make me cum all over your cock baby." She smiled and nodded, and if possible she went harder and harder making the desk rock back and forth with her movements. I was so close to the brink I could feel my pussy clamping around her toy. She leaned down to my nipples and took one quickly into her mouth and bit it hard.

That did it for me, I screamed her name along with other profanities as i came hard on her. I started shaking from the power of my orgasm, it was the longest one i've ever had, lasting almost three minutes.

She reluctantly pulled out of me then let me out of my restraints and started to rub my wrists and ankles smiling at me.

I look at her lovingly and say "what about you?"

she laughs and says "maybe some other time, when you're not as exhausted." she laughed again and I smiled at her and nodded.

She gave me some clothes to borrow and she took me to my apartment on the other side of town, kissed me good night and drove off.

I would never forget this night.

**(So what did you guys think? this is my first alice/ bella and I didnt know how well it would go. and also as you noticed i left room for me to make it an actual story instead of a oneshot so you guys tell me if i should continue this story? or not. I know i'm never getting any of them done but I'm just a random person like that, an idea pops into my head and I have to write about it. but i promise THEY WILL ALL GET DONE. so tell me what you think, and PM me if you want me to continue this, or if you have any ideas for the stories that i'm writing because I always love the imput of my fans : ) thanks guys!)**


	2. Chapter 2

We were at the door to my apartment, kissing softly as I tried to open the door. Reluctantly it finally opened for me and I said "well I guess I'll see you around?" I didn't know what to say, this little pixie made me flustered everytime i looked at those little topaz eyes.

She laughed the laugh that she knew made my heart flutter constantly, "oh you definately will, Here's my number if you ever need anything." she got out a pen and wrote it on my wrist. God just the touch of her hands on me sent electric shocks to my core making me instantly wet and horney. When she was done writing I put my hands deep into her hair and pulled her close for a seering kiss. Our lips melted together as our tongues danced in eachothers mouths.

We pulled away panting, but i started to trail kisses down her neck and up to her ear. I heard her whimper softly as i started to suck on her earlobe and play with her neck. I moaned in a raspy voice "inside now." all she could do was nod at me. We ran inside and she pounced on me, kissing me fiercely, she wrapped her little legs around my waist and started grinding herself into me.

"Jesus bella you have no idea what you do to me." she said inbetween heated kisses. i smile at her then run us to the bedroom. i throw her onto the bed and quickly discard all of our clothing so that it was just our skin touching eachothers. Both our hands were roaming eachothers bodies, getting a feel of them that they needed so frequently.

I smiled at her and got off the bed quickly, i heard her pout at me but i just winked and headed to the kitchen for some CoolWhip. I smile and so did she as I came back with it, as if she knew what I was going to do she spread out wide for me on my bed. I smiled and winked seducively at her and got between her legs quickly and started putting it on her hard nipples. I smile when I think there's enough on there then I go to the side of her and kiss her neck, down her body, skipping those amazing breasts and right to the feast of her thighs.

I hear her pout when I didn't touch her breasts, I smile and say "I like to eat before I have dessert." I wink at her then start licking her thighs all the way up to her lips and stop to suck and lick them.

"uhhh belllllllaaaaa... fuck don't stop." she pants to me. I smile and kiss her lips before i spread them and start licking up her amazing juices. I moan at the taste, it's so sweet, yet tangy. I moan loud as I taste her, making her moan with me.

"God Ali you taste so fucking amazing." I moan to her as I take her clit into my mouth and suck lightly, that makes her scream and thrust her hips into my face, making me all the more excited. I started to bite and nibble on her clit and she screamed my name so loud i'm sure everyone heard it.

I smiled and said "you like that Ali, you like me biting your clit like that." She was gasping and panting my name so much i'm not sure she heard me. I started to roam down to her sweet, tight, little pussy and licked all the way around it slowly before diving into it.

"uhhhhnnnn belllla fuckin hell don't stop uhhh fuck me hard." I smile then stick two fingers into her tight little pussy, moaning at how tight she was. I started to thrust hard and fast, hitting her deep inner walls making her scream my name. I took her clit into my mouth again as i felt her start to pulse hard around my fingers.

"thats it bell... uhh fuck harder, harder, ohh GODDDDD!"

"that's it baby cum for me cum all over my fingers." I moan onto her clit, that did it for her. I felt her clench around me and scream my name. I licked all of her off of me before going up to see the mess she made of my dessert.

She had whipped cream all over her hands and her chest. I pout and say "why you ruin my dessert?"

she smiles and says "sorry i couldn't help myself. But you can lick it all off of me?"

I smile and nod taking her fingers slowly into my mouth sucking and licking all the CoolWhip off of them moaning as I did. She moaned softly too, i could tell she was enjoying me sucking this off of her.

I slowly moved to her chest licking all of it off except for her breasts, i was saving those for last. "you see what i like to do to my dessert? i like to lick it nice.. and.. slow.." I say as I slowly lick all the whipped cream off of her breasts, slowly moving in to her perky nipples.

"ya Bella suck on my nipples nice and hard." she chanted to me. I smile and take her left one in my mouth and bite it before sucking nice and hard on it, making her moan my name and arch her back.

When i'm done sucking on them, she smiles to me and says "set that nice pink pussy on my face, i wanna eat too." she winks and I quickly obeyed. Putting my knees on either side of her head and slowly lowered down.

God i missed her mouth on my pussy, it felt so good, I felt my entire body shake in pleasure as she nibbled on my clit and then dove into me, repeating in a very fast rythm, making me shake. I start to pinch her nipples and message them as I moan her name while she's eating me.

"ohhh ya ali come on eat me all up." I say with sex apparent in my voice. I saw one of her hands go down to her heaving mound but i swatted it away, smiling at my new idea. I leaned down so that my face was right over her mound, licking up all the cum that had already gathered there.

"ohh fuck bell, ya thats it keep goin baby." she moans into my pussy, which makes me shake in pleasure. I open up her lips and take a big mouthfull of her gorgeous pussy eating all that i could reach, licking all of my favorite spots.

"OH GOD! I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE UHHHHHHHHHH MAKE ME CUMMMMMMM PLEASSSSSSSEEEE." We both screamed at the same time. I started to scrape my teeth on her clit slowly as i'm fucking her pussy with 2 fingers.

Within moments we both came hard and were panting into eachothers cunts. I kissed her clit making it twich, i smile and roll off of her and turn to kiss her softly on the lips.

We pull away and smile at eachother then I start to get nervous as I ask "umm will you stay here tonight with me? please?" I say stumbling over my words.

She laughs quietly as she cups my cheek and says "i'd love to." She leans up to kiss me softly and I get into bed with her, our naked bodies pressing close together. i wrapped my arms around her little waist and rested my chin into the crook of her neck and fell asleep.

Before I did though I heard her whisper "I love you Bella." but I was already out before i could answer.


End file.
